Traitor!
Traitor, commonly styled as Traitor!, is a game created and maintained by StevenTheCrystGamer, Bowtie2x and KicksForTricks56. Overview When the game begins, one player is a Traitor. The rest of the players are Citizens. The Traitor has a sword and is allowed to disguise, while the citizens have nothing until they use the Code-Dedicated Machine. To win as a Traitor, you have to eliminate all Citizens. To win as a Citizen, you have to eliminate the Traitor. Traitor Strategy This article only covers the '''Attack/Defend' strategy. There will be more game modes that'll be added to this game in the future!'' Rundown As the Traitor, you are equipped with a knife and a Disguise Tablet. With the Disguise Tablet, you'll have a GUI open with a picture of a random person in your server. If you click (X), the GUI will give you a new person. If you click (✔), your character's appearance and name will be changed to be that of the character shown on the tablet. Your chat messages will also be attributed to the player you're disguised as. What Not to Do * Stand close to the player you're disguised as. ** Even though you may fool players alone, the player you're disguised as is still in the game. Make sure to avoid the player you're disguised as at ALL times. * Forget about the hidden codes. ** In most maps, there's a code that can be fed into a machine. Be careful, as most of the code will give the person a weapon. Just remember that some citizens will be after you as well. * Disguise in front of a Citizen. * Don't be too active in chat. ** When you disguise, your chat color doesn't change. If the player you disguised as is also active in chat, smart players can conclude you're the Traitor. * Be too obvious while guarding the Code-Dedicated Machine. What to Do * It's a good idea to change your disguise after killing someone. ** Just make sure no Citizen sees you pull out your tablet. * Keep a good platform. ** If someone calls out who's the Traitor, make sure you tell them you're not. Remember not to be too active in chat. *** If this happens, you should probably change your disguise. * Guard the Code-Dedicated Machine. ** If a Citizen gets to it, there's a chance they may get a weapon. ** Be discreet about guarding it. Don't be too close, or you may arise suspicion. * Inspect bodies conservatively. ** Inspecting a body will broadcast to the server that the player died. ** Don't inspect too many bodies, or people may get suspicious. People may also get suspicious if you inspect too fast. Citizen Strategy Rundown As a Citizen, you're equipped with... nothing. The Traitor can disguise and change his appearance and name - even in chat messages! If you find a hidden paper, run to the Code-Dedicated Machine. You'll get a chance to obtain a weapon to use against the Traitor. What Not to Do * Run up to suspected Traitors. ** If you think someone's a Traitor, it's best to keep your distance. What to Do * Use voice commands in danger. ** Even though it may get you killed, using voice commands will let other Citizens know where you are. Chat is unreliable, because the Traitor may disguise as you and spoof a message. * Pay attention to the chat. ** When a Traitor disguises, their name color stays as if they weren't disguised. If you notice a bunch of people are constantly changing their name color in chat, you may have found the Traitor. * Inspect bodies, and share where they are found to help other Citizens find the Traitor. * Pay attention to what people are holding. ** If someone's holding a gun, they're a Citizen. If they hold anything else, that's a red flag.